


Hyung

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, drunk!changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin just really kinda needs Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Shimporn :) Also, the first part of the first sentence is obviously not mine, it's from Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice".

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a growing maknae is in need of his hyung, even if that maknae is done growing (to be two centimeters taller than his leader, no less) and that hyung actually needs his own personal babysitter because he is a giant five-year-old.  
  
But that's not the point. The point is that Shim Changmin has not seen Yunho in three days, has _demanded_ that Jung Yunho appear in front of him right now this second, and he is _still_ not there.  
  
Looking to drown his sorrows in alcohol, he packs up all the beer in his apartment into his car and drives over to the Suju dorm. He brings his own beer because a) he didn't want to drink all of his friend's beer because he is a gentleman like that and b) because he didn't think they had enough to sustain him in his misery.  
  
"How dare he ignore my summons?" Changmin asks the bottle in front of him. The dorm's inhabitants are either watching his mental breakdown with amusement or playing video games, oblivious to his woes.  
  
Chin on the table, he continues his conversation. "I told hyung to come home yesterday and he didn't," he says, going almost cross-eyed from trying to look at the bottle.  
  
He waits for a response but gets none.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long it's been?"  
  
The bottle is mocking him, Changmin just knows it.  
  
"It's been three days you stupid bottle."  
  
Still nothing from the stupid bottle.  
  
Someone chuckles above him and he turns bleary eyes up to glare at them.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he growls at Heechul.  
  
"You," Heechul says bluntly, amusement all over his face.  
  
"Yah, Heechul-ah."  
  
That wipes the smirk off his face immediately. Changmin gives a smug smile before he hiccups as the members around him burst out laughing.  
  
"What did you say you little brat?" Heechul asks, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kim Heechul. Make yourself useful and bring my hyung to me," Changmin orders royally, ignoring his slurring.  
  
Heechul glares for another moment until Changmin's face crumbles. "Heechul hyung," he sniffs.  
  
Heechul sighs, then comes around to sit next to him. Changmin immediately crawls into his lap and clings to him. "Hyung it's been three days and he still isn't here," he whines, looking up at Heechul with watery eyes.  
  
Heechul tries to hide the amusement in his eyes. A drunk Changmin is seriously something, Heechul thinks. He reverted back to acting like an adorable child, a weapon so powerful it could make even the meanest person in the world cave in to him. No one wonder Yunho is so helpless in front of him.  
  
"Wow, he must really be out of it if he is actually voluntarily touching Heechul hyung," Kangin says in amusement.  
  
Heechul ignores him and coos over Changmin while stroking his hair. "Aww is my cute Changminnie missing his mean hyung?"  
  
"Heechul hyung!" Changmin exclaims. "I'm hyung's cute Changminnie! And he's not mean!"  
  
"Then why hasn't he come even though you're missing him so much? He's such a jerk, you should find another hyung who will really love you," Heechul taunts the poor confused kid.  
  
Changmin's lips tremble for a moment, long enough for Heechul to regret all of his life's decisions, and then bursts into tears, causing all of Super Junior to stop whatever they were doing and stare at the spectacle Changmin had made of himself.  
  
"Changmin man, get a hold of yourself!" Kyuhyun says, kind of terrified of how adorable he finds his best friend to be, and slaps his back, but it only causes Changmin to wail louder.  
  
"But hyung is not here! What if he got kidnapped and killed and they're selling his body parts on the black market because he's U-Know Yunho and he would bring a high price!" he sobs, clutching Heechul's shirt. "Or-" he gasps- "what if he made it on the plane home but it got struck by lightening and it crashed and now he's stuck in the middle of a deserted island! OH MY GOD HYUNG WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM!"  
  
And with that, he jumps up from Heechul's lap only to fall three seconds later clutching his head and groaning in agony.  
  
Heechul, Kangin, Kyuhyun, and Ryeowook surround him, Heechul slipping his arms around him and turning him over while tsk-ing.  
  
"Yunho hyung is not a jerk, he loves me more than anyone, I don't want another hyung," Changmin cries pitifully into his shirt.  
  
"Yes yes, of course he does," Heechul says soothingly while rolling his eyes.  
  
Ryeowook frowns at him. “Hyung don’t be so mean. Can’t you see how much he’s suffering?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kangin pipes in. “He’s having like a midlife crisis and he’s only 25.”  
  
Heechul scowls. "Tell you what,” he says to Changmin as if he is a cranky five-year-old. Which he kind of is in his inebriated state. “If you stop drinking and go to sleep, I'll have your precious hyung here before you even wake up."  
  
Changmin stops his drunk crying, looking up while wiping at his eyes. Heechul almost melts into a pile of goo at the adorable maknae, but he controls himself while Changmin sniffs. "You promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"Okay I'll go to sleep," Changmin says, reassured, and closes his eyes.  
  
"Wait not here!" Heechul says quickly, but its too late; Changmin has become a dead weight from the alcohol induced sleep, not waking up even when Heechul shakes him.  
  
He sighs; the things he does for Yunho's brat.  
  
"Alright Kyuhyun lets go dump him on your bed," Heechul says, moving to hold Changmin underneath the arms. "Grab his feet."  
  
"How come he has to sleep on my bed," Kyuhyun grumbles but moves as requested.  
  
"Because he's your best friend," Heechul replies pointedly.  
  
Kyuhyun sighs and continues to mumble unhappily to himself the whole way.  
  
When they reach his room, they dump him rather unceremoniously onto the bed. Changmin doesn’t even shift an inch.  
  
Heechul stands over him, watching him for a while, and then sighs. “Geez, Yunho got such a cute maknae,” he says to himself, but forgot about his own maknae’s presence.  
  
Kyuhyun gives him an affronted look and then leaves the room, muttering the entire time about unfaithful hyungs.  
  
Heechul chuckles and then goes to call Yunho.  
  
***  
  
When Yunho steps off the plane in Incheon National Airport, the first thing he does is receive a message. He doesn’t check until he has gotten his luggage and is trudging out of the airport, where his manager is waiting with a car to take him home.  
  
When he finally checks his phone, he sees seven missed calls and a single message from Heechul, which only had two words: _code red_.  
  
Heechul and Yunho had developed a genius code in which different branches of the military represented how dangerous Changmin currently was. Code army meant Changmin had drunk himself into oblivion and needed to be taken home. Code marines meant he was raging at video games and was about to either murder Kyuhyun or destroy their living room; code coast guard meant both and required extreme caution; thankfully, that had only been used once, which was more than enough for Yunho.  
  
The code system exists so that Yunho has a fairly good idea of how Changmin is faring at the moment, and told Yunho exactly how quickly he needed to respond. It became necessary after Changmin had almost killed Yesung’s turtle in one of his rages and broke their stereo system another time, which Yunho had to replace grumpily when Changmin had come to him with puppy eyes and _hyung~_ on his lips.  
  
Code red, though, he has no idea what that means, and just as he is about to have a proper panic attack because _what has Changmin done now_ , he thinks he should call Heechul.  
  
The man picks up immediately. “Come here immediately, do not even stop to piss this is an emergency,” he orders, and then hangs up before Yunho has a chance to say anything.  
  
Yunho sighs, a little relieved. Heechul hadn’t screeched over the phone, so that meant Changmin hadn't murdered anyone, so that was good. He tells his manager to drop him off at the Super Junior dorm as fast as possible.  
  
***  
  
When Yunho arrives at the Suju dorm, Siwon opens the door and greets him somberly. Yunho thinks maybe Changmin did kill someone, given the expression on Siwon’s face, but then he’s let in and everyone seems to be alive and there is no blood to be seen anywhere.  
  
He greets them all and they call back, cracking jokes about his wife, to which he only frowns and turns to Heechul for an explanation. Everyone in their company has always teased them about their husband-wife relationship, but he had gotten used to it and played back with them while Changmin glared at them over Yunho’s shoulder.  
  
Today though, the jokes seemed to be more intense than usual and so Yunho looks at Heechul with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Follow me,” Heechul says gravely, hands behind his back. Kyuhyun gets up from his seat, ready for a show as he follows behind Heechul.  
  
Yunho rolls his eyes at Heechul’s dramatic behavior and follows him towards the bedrooms, where Changmin is sleeping, curled into himself, and Yunho has to exercise a lot of restraint over himself to prevent from fawning over his maknae.  
  
“He was having a mental collapse earlier,” Kyuhyun says conversationally.  
  
Yunho looks up. “Why?”  
  
Heechul rolls his eyes; trust Yunho to be so dense. “Because you weren’t here, duh. He had like 10 bottles.”  
  
Yunho’s eyes widen. “You didn’t stop him??”  
  
“He wasn’t in a mood to be stopped, he almost tried to bite Kangin when he moved to take the bottles away. Did you know he bought his own beer?”  
  
Yunho lets out a groan of frustration; he was going to be so difficult in the morning.  
  
***  
  
Changmin wakes up when he hears something droning in his ears. He shifts, swats at his ear in an attempt to stop the noise but only results in hurting his ear. “Ow,” he mumbles in his sleep, and then the droning stops.  
  
Changmin is ready to go back to sleep, satisfied, when the droning starts again.  
  
Voices are now assaulting his ears, two of them.  
  
“How long has he been asleep?” says one.  
  
“About two hours now. I told him that when he wakes up I’ll have brought you to him,” another voice answers, sounding smug.  
  
“Was he ordering you around?”  
  
“Yes, actually, he was,” the smug voice suddenly growls.  
  
“That’s my maknae.” It’s his companions turn to now sound smug.  
  
“You need to teach this brat some manners, Yunho.”  
  
 _Yunho?_  
  
Changmin opens his eyes slightly, squinting up, and then blinking when he sees someone very familiar. “Hyung?”  
  
The two figures above stop talking, looking down at him.  
  
“Hey Changminnie,” Yunho says softly, leaning down.  
  
A grin breaks out on his face. “Hyung~!” he squeals, reaching out to wrap his arms around Yunho’s neck and pull him down on top of him, Yunho letting out an _oof_.  
  
"Hyung! _Hyung!_ Didn't I tell you to come home yesterday you _never_ listen to me! I thought you had gotten kidnapped and chopped up and they were gonna sell-" Changmin continues his babbling while still clinging to Yunho, forcing him to support himself on his arms and knees to avoid crushing the drunk mess beneath him despite Changmin's best efforts to pull him down completely.  
  
Heechul and Kyuhyun watch like it's the most amusing thing they've ever seen in their lives, and maybe it is. It's not every day that TVXQ's stoic maknae is suddenly unable to stop talking and confessing his undying love for his leader.  
  
Changmin has now started crying again while ranting about what he would do to anyone who tried to cut up his hyung because that was _his_ hyung, goddamnit, how _dare_ you try to cut him up without Changmin's permission!  
  
"Changminnie!"  
  
Changmin stops babbling, confusion all over his face. "What? Is something wrong, hyung?"  
  
"Just breath. I'm right here, no one chopped me up, see?" he says, lifting a hand for Changmin to see, trying to calm the younger man down.  
  
"Oh yes, that's a good thing because I would have-" and he continues describing in graphic detail what he would have done, some of his words causing all three men in the room to cringe in imagined pain.  
  
"Dude, you are _smashed_ ," Kyuhyun says, laughter in his voice.  
  
"Okay, Changdola, I understand, but you don't have to do any of that because hyung is right here, okay?" Yunho says.  
  
"Okay!" Changmin says happily.  
  
Gently, Yunho extracts himself from Changmin's tight grip and stands up. "Let's go home now, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Changmin says again, moving to get up and immediately falling again.  
  
He stares up from the floor at the three exasperated people, then says gravely, "Hyung."  
  
"Yes Changmin-ah," comes the amused reply.  
  
"It appears I do not have full control of my motor skills," he says, in the same tone.  
  
"Is that so?" Yunho asks seriously.  
  
"Yes, that is so."  
  
"Well then I guess I'll have to help you," he says, struggling not to laugh while reaching down.  
  
After hoisting Changmin's uncompromising body onto his back, Yunho thanks the Suju members for taking care of him and then leaves while Changmin is still prattling.  
  
Once he is outside, Yunho decides to walk home instead of taking the car. He was originally going to take Changmin to his own apartment in his car, but decides on his house last minute, since it's closer to the Suju dorm and the weather was nice enough for a walk. Kyuhyun would bring over Changmin's car tomorrow.  
  
Bringing his arms around to hang onto Changmin's thighs, he started walking home, Changmin talking all the while.  
  
"Hyung," Changmin says.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"The stars are so pretty."  
  
"Those are lights Changdola."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yunho continues walking quietly another moment before, "Hyung."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"The lights are so pretty."  
  
Yunho chuckles, and turns his head to look at him. Changmin has his chin resting on Yunho's shoulder while looking up, the lights reflected in his eyes. "Yeah, they are."  
  
He pauses and then asks "How many bottles did you have Changminnie?"  
  
Changmin thinks about this. "Um. What's that number that comes after nine?"  
  
"Ten?"  
  
"Yes! Ten! That's how much I had," Changmin says, nodding.  
  
Yunho looks at him sternly. "Why did you have so much? Didn't I tell you not to drink that much? It's not good for you!"  
  
Changmin looks at him, eyes glazed. "Hyung."  
  
He sighs. "Yes, Changmin-ah."  
  
"Hyung I really missed you," he says, nuzzling his neck.  
  
Yunho smiles, eyes softening. "Hyung missed you too."  
  
"Hyung don't go away again okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Changmin is quiet for another moment, and then starts up again. "Hyung."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"What if Star Wars was real? Wouldn't that be really cool?"  
  
"Yeah it would," Yunho agrees.  
  
"Hyung you should buy me more legos."  
  
"I should."  
  
"You should tell Kyuhyun to stop calling me your wife."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You should stop talking to those noonas."  
  
"But I like those noonas."  
  
"But _I_ don't like them."  
  
"But they make me happy. Don't you want hyung to be happy?"  
  
Changmin pauses, struggling between his wants and his hyung's happiness. "Okay, okay you can talk to them but not a lot," he says, willing to compromise. "That's fair, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is. Thanks so much Changminnie."  
  
"You're welcome," he replies, feeling magnanimous.  
  
Then, "Hyung."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
“I’m sleepy.”  
  
“We’re almost there, you can sleep then.”  
  
There isn’t a reply, and when Yunho looks at him, his eyes are closed.  
  
They reach Yunho’s apartment, and he precedes to take Changmin to his old bedroom, where he undresses him and tries to shove some of his old clothes onto him, but Changmin was seriously dead to the world. After spending 15 minutes maneuvering Changmin’s limp limbs, he goes to his own room to get ready for bed.  
  
Changmin hadn’t been properly asleep, apparently. About half an hour later, while Yunho is still playing on his phone, his door creaks open.  
  
“Hyung?” a voice calls softly.  
  
“You’re not asleep yet?” Yunho says, looking up from his phone.  
  
“I was, but…” He stands in the door awkwardly.  
  
“Come here then, you big baby,” Yunho says, smiling as he stretches an arm out in invitation.  
  
Changmin immediately comes in, footsteps still a little uncoordinated. “I have a headache,” he whines as he crawls into bed next to Yunho.  
  
Yunho puts his phone away and turns on his side towards Changmin, pulling the duvet over them both before slinging an arm around his waist. “It’s okay, it’ll be fine in the morning. Now sleep.”  
  
“Okay,” comes the soft reply, Changmin pressing closer to Yunho.  
  
Before long, his breathing evens out and Yunho is still awake. He gazes at the younger man fondly, and once he’s sure Changmin is asleep for real this time, he closes his own eyes and drifts off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
He wakes up the next day to Changmin screaming. He jolts awake, looking frantically for something dangerous that could have made Changmin scream that way, only to see Changmin on the bed with his laptop open and yelling into the phone.  
  
“CHO KYUHYUN IF YOU SHOW THAT VIDEO TO ANYONE I WILL DISMEMBER YOU AND FEED YOU TO LIONS!”  
  
Confused, Yunho looks at the laptop. Changmin is sitting in Heechul’s lap with his arms around the older’s man neck and crying about black markets.  
  
Looking at the ridiculousness of the situation, Yunho starts to laugh. His laughing startles Changmin, who turns to look at him. “Oh my God Changmin is that what you were doing last night?”  
  
Changmin glares at him while turning a lovely shade of pink. Yunho just keeps laughing.


End file.
